This study aims to identify small molecules with similar activity to thalidomide and to determine if other oncogenes expressed as luciferase fusion proteins can be used to find novel mechanisms of protein degradation. During this period, the collaborative team continued development of a high-throughput amenable assay to enable primary screening. A comprehensive screen of the NCATS small molecule libraries will be conducted using this cell-based expression system to monitor target degradation. Hits will be identified and cherrypicked for validation, and validated actives will be further validated using non-transformed and transformed cell lines to eliminate non-specifically toxic compounds prior to further testing.